moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Volcano
The Volcano is a place where Moshi Members can take part in Moshi Missions, series 1 and 2. Members can become Super Moshis and go on various quests to save Monstro City. At the end of each mission, you will acquire a special Moshling only available through missions. To enter the HQ and embark on a mission, you must go through the flowing waterfall of lava at the entrance of the volcano. In order to enter and become a Super Moshi, you must follow certain clues around Monstro City. When you complete the Season 1 Mission: Super Weapon Showdown!, you gain access to the secret chamber in the Volcano, where the Mission; 20,000 Leagues Under The Fur took place. The chamber holds a giant gem that provides the player Rox weekly. You can also "enter" the Volcano by clicking the Super Moshi button in your room. The player gets a list of Super Moshi Missions per season, with the newest mission as first choice. Entering this area is the only way to get access to most of the missions. Moshipedia For when you just want to stare at yourself in the mirror. Oh, aren't I beautiful?! This active volcano contains the Super Moshis super-secret super HQ. Monsters hoping to become Super Moshis have to make it past the Gatekeeper before being permitted to train under the guidance of Elder Furi. Assets Main Video Screen Great for watching MonstroVision, Moshi TV and the video to the Super Moshi March, this is the main screen for the volcano's Super Computer. (Also hides a nasty stain on the wall.) Flushing Chain Every now and then Elder Furi gives this an almighty pull in order to flush the volcano. Don't ask why, just marvel at the technology. Whoosh!! High-Powered MoshiScope Used to see what's going on in the outside world. Also good for shoo-ing Pilfering Toucans off the rim of the volcano. Elevator Plinth This stone platform opens up (as long as you have keys and Elder Furi's Magic Staff), giving you access to the basement of the volcano. Moshi Microphone Used in emergencies to issue warnings across the world of Moshi. (The volcano's crater is also a ginormous loudspeaker). Secondary Video Screens Back-up screens in case a Super Moshi with a really big head gets in the way of the main screen. Levitating Moshergy Stones These extremely powerful stones generate the energy that powers everything inside the volcano. Don't touch - they are extremely unstable. That's why they are trapped within ancient stone columns surrounded by a Wobble Plasma force field. They also smell of extremely potent Mutant Sprout Gas. Yikes! Magic Stone Control Panels Colour-coded to prevent nosy Super Moshis and C.L.O.N.C. agents from meddling. Multi-functional Levers Only Elder Furi knows how to operate these levers. They must be pulled in a certain order to carry out various functions. But take care - one sequence triggers the volcano's Self Destructrotron and another causes the entire volcano to vanish! Trivia *The smoke coming from the summit is usually yellow, but was once made purple by Dr. Strangeglove. *The giant gem is said to provide Rox daily, but it only does so weekly. *This location is internally referred by the game as Missions Gateway. Gallery Outside the Volano.png Inside the Volcano.png Volcano.png Volcano Icons.PNG Clonccano.png Mini volcano.png|Mini volcano Category:Locations Category:Mountains